


Because I'm in Love with Him

by DragonAgeAndBooks



Series: Loki fluffs because I have nothing better to do [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Loki fakes his death AGAIN, Loki is not dead, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, but this time it's an accident, natasha being team mom, poptarts are a universal snack, tony being oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAgeAndBooks/pseuds/DragonAgeAndBooks
Summary: Reader thinks Loki is dead. Loki isn't dead.I repeat: LOKI. ISN'T. DEAD.Reader is gender-neutral
Relationships: Implied Natasha Romanov/Bruce Banner, Loki (Marvel)/Gender-neutral Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki fluffs because I have nothing better to do [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Because I'm in Love with Him

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Loki left on a mission that was supposed to last for one. I couldn't sleep. I tried to hide it from the rest of the team-- I knew they would disapprove of my secret relationship with the trickster god-- but even Tony noticed the downward spiral in my mood... Well, he _eventually_ noticed. Just not until after I threw a wrench at him.   
"What's going on, kid?" Tony had asked, placing a hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. He may not have been gentle if I hadn't missed so badly, but I guess the gesture worked. The next moment I burst into tears. I covered my face as I sobbed loudly and tried not to hyperventilate, running up to hide in my room. Not long after, Natasha knocked on my door.  
"Please let me in." She said.  
"Don't. Please. You don't want my problems and I don't want your judgement."  
Natasha laughed and let herself in.  
"Sweetie, I'm crushing on a mutant who turns into a giant green muscle-man that kills people when he is upset." She reminded me. I sat up and smoothed my hair out of my face a bit.  
"I guess, but... this is worse." I said, not getting her point.  
"I've done a lot of things, hon. It's not my place to tell you that Loki is a bad guy." She said, rubbing my arm.  
"Shit, who else knows?" I whined, hiding in my pillow. I had been holding out hope that no one knew, but I knew it was fairly obvious, given the circumstances.  
"Well, Tony will take a while to connect those dots, but Bruce, Clint, and Thor have figured it out. I'm sure Steve knows, but he won't say anything. Wanda knows, too, but she won't be hard on you, given her affiliation with Ultron."  
"So, everyone."  
"Except Tony!" She said, as if his obliviousness wouldn't be spoiled by Thor and Clint's habits for "making conversation," AKA their title for _manly gossip_.  
"That doesn't help."   
Natasha tried to coerce me to the living room to at least be with the people that would support me, but I shot down her every attempt. She left eventually with a determined expression and I knew she wasn't done yet.  
Two days later, Natasha returned.  
"Natasha, I've been dating him for three months. I love him. He might be _gone_." I choked on the words. "I never told him."  
"Then you better take your chance. They're on their way back right now."  
"They found him?" I exclaimed, hopping out of bed.   
"Yeah, but you better put on some pants before you run out there half naked."  
"Oh. Shit, you're right. Tony would never shut up."  
Natasha smiled and shut the door behind her.   
I showered, dressed, and brushed my teeth quickly and sprinted up to the hangar. 

It took two hours of waiting, but I was there when the jet came in and Loki limped off of the ramp. He noticed me and smiled softly, though it must have hurt him. I rushed to him and wrapped him in my arms. Upon his grunt, I pulled away to not cause him further pain, but his arms remained firmly around my waist.  
"You're alive. I'm so glad you're alive." I murmured, resting my forehead against his as gently as possible. He was a head taller than me, but he was already leaning down enough that I could kiss his forehead. His lower lip had been split, but I kissed his lips anyway, and Loki kissed me back despite how sore his jaw probably was, judging from the bruising. I cupped his neck as he leaned more weight against me.  
"Woah, woah, woah. What the hell is going on here?" Tony interrupted, eyes darting back and forth between Loki and I. "Why are you kissing him? Why is he kissing you? Why are _you_ kissing _her_?"  
Loki's smile fell and he pulled away, but I pulled him to my side again.   
"Because I'm in love with him." I stated, loudly enough for all of our spectators to hear.   
" _What_?" Tony exclaimed, shocked. The rest of the team smiled at us and Natasha winked at me. Wanda said 'awww.' Bruce slapped Tony on the arm, warning him to shut up.  
"Yeah. I'm in love with Loki." I said, smiling at him and murmuring, "I love you."   
Loki smiled back and kissed my lips softly.  
"I love you, too." He said into my hair, only for me to hear.  
I led Loki to the elevator and up to his room, helping him take off his cloak.  
"Let me see your leg."  
"Why?"  
"Loki, I can tell when you're trying to cover up a limp." I said, rolling my eyes despite my gentle tone. "Just show me and let me take care of you. Please."  
Loki slowly nodded, raising his left leg so I could pull his sweatpants up over his knee. His entire calf was bandaged and there were spots of blood and fluid that had soaked through the gauze.   
"I'm going to change your bandage. Can I get you anything while I'm getting a first aid kit? I assume you don't have any supplies in here."  
"Do we have chocolate pop tarts?" He asked, ignoring the disapproval in my voice.   
"I believe we do. Water with them?"  
"Please."  
I returned with a first aid kit, a glass of ice water, and a box of pop tarts. Loki eagerly reached into the box and opened the first package he grabbed.  
"This isn't chocolate!" Loki exclaimed, outraged.   
"That's because that one is mine." I took my pop tarts from him with a chuckle. "Yours are in the other package."  
Loki ate his chocolate pop tarts contently as I cut the bandage away.   
"Go on and take a shower. Wash it well. I'll be out here, love." I said as he moved into the bathroom to shower.  
"Sure you don't want to join me?" He joked, swiveling his hips suggestively. I blushed, but laughed as well.   
"I don't think you're in any shape for the activities that would lead to." I said.  
"I am always in shape!" He exclaimed, feigning shock and offense.   
"Yeah, yeah, bad boy. Go get cleaned up so I can hold you." I kissed his forehead again and shooed him away.  
"Yes, my queen."  
Half an hour later Loki returned wearing black sweatpants and pulling on a fitted black tshirt. With the extravagant robes gone, I could see the cuts and scratches all over his neck, chest, and arms. I was certain more hid on his legs.   
"Your chest," I pointed out, noticing some nasty bruises, "does it hurt?"  
Loki pulled the shirt down over himself as if not to worry me.  
"No, it's fine."  
"I don't believe you, but your leg comes first." I said, rolling up his sweatpants again with gentle fingers and a gentle smile. Of course Loki would lie to prevent me from worrying over him.  
I finished wrapping his leg quickly.   
"It's not too tight, is it?"  
"No, it feels good."  
"Okay." I packed the first aid kit back up neatly and set it aside. Loki sat up in his bed and held his arms out to me while I crawled over to him.   
Loki said nothing, just grabbed my hand and kissed it.   
"What happened, darling?" I asked, gesturing to his shirt. "May I?"  
"You don't need to worry." He argued, allowing me to peel his shirt up anyway for a better look.  
"Oh, Loki." I said. Up close, I could see bruising and scabs that looked deeper than I originally thought. I ran my hand over his uninjured side and pressed my lips beside one of the darker bruises on his abdomen. I pulled his shirt back over his stomach and looked at him, patiently waiting for him to speak up.   
"We were compromised." He said, seeming content to leave it at that. I knelt in front of him, taking his hand in mine as I inspected the various cuts on his arms. I leaned my forehead into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair with one hand.  
"I'm alright." He reassured me.  
"I'm so glad." I sat up and traced my fingers up his arm, beginning at his hand. The top of his hand was whole, but scratches were evident on the pads of his fingers and his palms, as if he had to crawl or dig through something rough. I kissed each finger and then the palm, closing my hand over his.   
I continued up his arm, kissing around a scratch here, a burn there, all the way to his shoulder. Then I kissed his neck between my words, "I'm... so... happy... you're... home..."  
I ended my kisses on his sweet spot and left a small love-mark on the unharmed skin below his jaw. Loki groaned softly, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes. I leaned over him, prompting him to open his eyes so I could look into the familiar bottle green when he pulled me in for a passionate kiss.   
"Loki, I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are." I said, pulling away.  
"Then kiss me." He murmured, placing his lips on mine again, and I gave in. We parted slowly and I hugged him close.  
"I was so worried." I nuzzled my head into his neck while his hair tickled my nose. I hooked my fingers into strands of his dark, wet tangles and his palm cupped the back of my head close, as if afraid I might leave.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, it's not your fault. You're back now." I ran a hand over his chest. "Let's go to sleep."  
Loki cradled me closer so not to jostle me too much while we laid down. The lights went off at his whim and he laid on his side, facing me. I laid an arm over his waist.  
"I love you, Loki." I whispered, hugging him as I drifted off. "Thank you for coming home to me."  
"I love you, too."


End file.
